xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolinpedia:Chat/Logs/27 August 2013
12:08 BRB, dinner 12:08 k 12:09 brb as well 12:11 back 12:12 http://24.media.tumblr.com/96123ee775e150a5966143be7ad6c00a/tumblr_ms5xviCBR41s9cg3zo1_500.jpg this just happened 12:12 fook yeah 12:13 were you able to see the whole 3 minute trailer on Disney XD 12:13 Nope 12:13 Not that it matters anymore 12:13 yeah 12:15 and so, the chat rooms begins to grow bigger 12:16 Not by much 12:16 yes 12:16 but there's still time 12:17 13 min 12:17 Hmm, better fix the cam on the stream 12:17 so mlp season 4 huh 12:17 nightmare moon returns 12:19 e_e lab rats, why!?!? 12:19 just skip to XC <_< 12:20 Back 12:21 nobody gives a crap bout Lab rats 12:25 End already 12:26 4 mins calm down 12:27 you can last four mins 12:27 if you lasted 7 years 12:29 woops. gtg 12:29 I'll try to join chat later and talk 12:30 Right when the show is starting 12:30 Ironic 12:30 OH MY GOD 12:30 its time 12:30 hasn't started in the stream link 12:30 WHY CHRISTY 12:30 THE OLD OPENING WAS BETTER 12:30 http://www.ustream.tv/channel/winglessfaerie @ren 12:31 mkay 12:31 Shoku Neptune?!?!? 12:31 DAFUQ HAPPEN TO WUDAI NEPTUNE 12:31 I can't understand them 12:31 Except for Omi 12:32 I can 12:32 The voices are ok 12:32 Xiaolin Chronicles is on right now 12:32 YDS 12:32 ... 12:32 Why Ping Pong 12:32 WHY 12:33 WTF AD 12:33 Dat Chick = Ricky? 12:33 No... 12:33 Yes 12:33 "Someone who we all adore" 12:33 Oh 12:33 I thought so 12:33 Ping Pong .-. 12:33 stupid ad 12:33 "Brother Omi"!??!? WHY CHRISTY 12:33 Ping has three dots 12:34 OMI WAS BETTER A LONELY CHILD 12:34 Dojo... 12:34 I can live with the new Wuya 12:34 Yeah 12:34 "Brother Omi' oh god 12:35 ^ 12:35 .-. 12:35 I am raging so much right now IRL 12:35 Ping is just....e=e 12:35 * e.e 12:35 @Yuzu I aint 12:35 I expected this :D 12:35 * (:D) 12:35 Chick 12:37 A SPRING?!?! 12:38 AN EFFI- Good Dojo 12:38 Chick 12:38 The Orb appeared 12:38 So did the star and sword 12:38 And 12:38 Chick 12:38 and Cannon de Lopez 12:38 The Chopsticks 12:38 Morphing Chopsticks 12:38 Note it down Yuzu 12:38 CHICK 12:39 ... 12:39 and now to block him 12:39 @Yuzu did you blink? he just twerked 12:39 xD 12:39 Jacks new setting, gotta love it 12:40 De zha freaking vu 12:40 Seriously?!?! Wuya Re- Wuya Sounds a bit like Susan, but a bit like Numbah 5 from KND 12:40 BUBBLE BRAINS 12:40 I KNEW IT 12:40 We need to get screenshots 12:40 I FECKING KNEW IT 12:40 jack has a decent voice 12:41 Ren, screenshot for us? 12:41 what 12:41 CRAP 12:41 do i screenshot 12:41 I PUSHED 12:41 THE WRONG BUTTON ON MY REMOTE 12:41 @Yuzu until then Ill resort to my 15 px camera 12:41 LOLOL 12:41 DVRS FOR THE WIN 12:41 I SHALL - Wait Yami, the show will be up on watchcartoononline by the end of the week 12:41 Father Omi? 12:41 I can take screenshots 12:42 Ill take em too 12:42 I just don't want to remove my attention from my TV 12:42 oh ping pong 12:43 ....we're going to have to rewrite Wuya's page 12:44 Well time to make the page 12:45 Ew 12:45 Raimundo's voice 12:46 Hanabi Star 12:46 Fist of the Iron Bear 12:46 God 12:46 She sounds like a female Clay 12:47 Reminds me of Dyris 12:47 What is the sword's name? 12:47 lemme scroll back 12:48 ahaha raimundo 12:49 Sword of Lucida 12:50 104 Sept-14-2013 Buddy Blue Ray & The Golden Bunnies 12:50 107 Sept-21-2013 Tokyo Madness 12:50 109 Sept-28-2013 Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West 12:50 "new episodes" 12:50 Thank You Ren! 12:50 You wanna make the episode pages or Shall I? 12:51 You can 12:51 I'm focusing on updating and Wu pages 12:51 you can 12:51 i guess 12:51 I have no clue how to work here 12:51 but i must learn 12:52 its easy 12:52 It is 12:52 preset formats are avaliable by clicking a button at the top when makign a new page 12:52 coutesy of ricky spanish 12:53 (y) 12:53 (yes) 12:53 hmm ok 12:53 Jack Spicer - Monkey Spear 12:53 Ping Pong - Orb of 12:53 ... 12:53 WTF 12:53 Orb of 12:53 .... 12:53 orb of 12:54 Emoticons error 12:54 PING PONG IN A SHOWDOWN 12:54 Jealous Omi 12:54 Snowball Flinging 12:55 and theres the CGI 12:55 Not bad 12:56 PING 1 - 0 12:58 another "Buddies" movie 01:00 Note the ying yang headband 01:00 Self link: Shadow 01:05 Hey there! 01:05 what is with the commercials 01:05 Disney being Disney 01:05 disney channel never does this much 01:05 I liked it better when they had one full commercial break that wasn't split 01:06 They enjoy torturing us. 01:06 @Yuzurua List of Episodes vs List of Xiaolin Chronicles episodes :L 01:06 PyWikipedia screwed up my edit 01:07 Ill fix it 01:07 you focus on dem wu 01:07 I already got it 01:09 I hate Raimundo's new voice 01:10 lolol 01:11 I love how Leven left like ten minutes before this started. 01:12 Exactly 01:12 Missing out on sooo much 01:12 That look on Willow's face xD 01:13 All her looks 01:13 This animations isnt bad 01:14 I have the slightest feeling some people will start shipping Kimiko and Ping Pong. 12:54 Emoticons error 12:54 PING PONG IN A SHOWDOWN 12:54 Jealous Omi 12:54 Snowball Flinging 12:55 and theres the CGI 12:55 Not bad 12:56 PING 1 - 0 12:58 another "Buddies" movie 01:00 Note the ying yang headband 01:00 Self link: Shadow 01:05 Hey there! 01:05 what is with the commercials 01:05 Disney being Disney 01:05 disney channel never does this much 01:05 I liked it better when they had one full commercial break that wasn't split 01:06 They enjoy torturing us. 01:06 @Yuzurua List of Episodes vs List of Xiaolin Chronicles episodes :L 01:06 PyWikipedia screwed up my edit 01:07 Ill fix it 01:07 you focus on dem wu 01:07 I already got it 01:09 I hate Raimundo's new voice 01:10 lolol 01:11 I love how Leven left like ten minutes before this started. 01:12 Exactly 01:12 Missing out on sooo much 01:12 That look on Willow's face xD 01:13 All her looks 01:13 This animations isnt bad 01:14 I have the slightest feeling some people will start shipping Kimiko and Ping Pong. 01:14 Nah 01:14 RaiKim is too strong 01:15 Clay Willow though 01:15 Clayllow 01:15 Clay and Willow seem very alike. 01:15 I liked Kimiko's pigtails better. 01:15 Should I get the wiki a spotlight? 01:19 Im indifferent on it 01:19 On one hand we will get new users 01:20 On the other, we already do from wikipedia not having an xc page 01:20 Shroud of Camo something 01:20 looks like theyre recollecting all wu 01:21 starting the bloody count over again <_< 01:21 Shroud of Monster Camo @Yzu 01:21 I think they have five so far. 01:22 Six. the four elemental + monkey spear + bubble brains 01:22 good guess tho ! (:D) 01:22 Forgot about the staff. 01:22 Saturday Morning airings thank god 01:22 More than that 01:23 Currently known named 01:23 Still 01:23 There were others in the nuvault, but Ill need to look back 01:23 We basically cant count any XS Wu 01:23 since they all died 01:23 Oy there 01:23 Are you guys watching Xiaolin Chronicles? 01:23 Heya 01:24 Orb of • Fist of the Iron Bear • Sword of Lucida • Hanabi Star • Monkey Spear • Cannon de Lopez • Morphing Chopsticks • Bubble Brains • Shroud of Monster Camo 01:24 Pretty much is what it comes down to 01:25 We are. 01:26 http://www.ustream.tv/channel/winglessfaerie episode 2 of 3 airing atm 01:28 Welcome back 01:29 My tablet is constantly refreshing. 01:30 Chase Young isn't as aloof as he was in the first show. 01:32 Medusa Comb 01:33 Wuzy Bunny 01:33 *Wuzzy 01:33 Found our new woozy shooter 01:35 Monistary of St. Martin 01:36 Yami you calling dibs on characters too? 01:36 Eh 01:37 Probably best we do those split 01:37 The character pages will take a lot more to update 01:37 Le Femme Brune 01:39 What was the first one? 01:39 The Monistary? 01:39 I'm trying to edit and watch at the same time 01:40 And the latter as well 01:40 ? 01:41 Monistary of St. Martin 01:41 I know its name. I mean, what is it? 01:42 Also, Le Femme Brune is French for "The Brunette". #didyouknow 01:42 #idid 01:42 The Dodgeball Bat 01:45 I hope XiaolinShowdown11 uploads these 01:45 Then I can take some screenshots and get some transcripts written up 01:46 Swap-Down 01:46 wut 01:46 and they renamed Showdown trios 01:46 Name of the Showdown 2013 08 27